


When Worlds Collide

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asking Out, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, just a cute date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: Raphael finally asks out Simon.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ madlightwomen also! first m/m pairing lmaoooo, hope yall enjoy
> 
> (if cait is reading this the bottom note is for you!)

“There you are, Simon! I’ve been waiting.” Raphael said calmly, trying not to let his nerves break his cool demeanor.

“Hey Raphael, sorry Clary needed something and then Jace fell and I had to record it AND THEN the road got cut off-”

“Simon.”

“Shit I’m babbling again aren’t I- sorry you know how much-” Raphael smiled and rolled his eyes at the talkative vampire.

“You know what they say about-”

“Simon, take a seat.” Raphael gestured to the seat that sat opposite him.

“Uh sure.” Simon took his place, confused look etched on his face.

“Ok couple of questions,” Simon said as Raphael took his seat.

“Ask away.”

“Ok first off, how did you get this reservation? I’ve been trying to get one for weeks!”

“Perks of being well connected,” Raphael winked, blood tinging Simon’s face pink.

“O-ok second question, you know we can’t eat like, normal food right, how are we gonna-”

“Blend in? Don’t worry about that.” Raphael pointed to a server, who smiled and bared her teeth.

“Wait, is this a vampire restaurant?”

“Of sorts, it’s like a feeding ground but more refined- it’s new.”

“I thought this was just a mundane restaurant!”

“Then why did you want in so bad?”

“The steak was really good.” Raphael laughs and smiles at Simon, reminding himself of why their here.

“So, want to know why I called you out here?”

“Let me guess, I’ve messed up relations with vampires and werewolves?” 

“Um no, not recently anyway.”

“Ok ok good, uh, Camille is back and seeking revenge?”

“What? No-”

“Wait, you want to know how to become a Daylighter.”

“Simon no for-”

“This is gonna sound crazy but- is this a date? Cause it really looks like a date.”

“Good God Simon took you long enough.” Raphael couldn’t believe he liked this man.

“Wait, really? Cause this is like, super fancy for me- you could have just like, taken me to slam poetry.”

“First off, I hate slam poetry, second off, I wanted the best for you Simon, I wanted this date to be special because you’re special to me.”

“Wow, didn’t expect that but- I like it- tell me about how special I am.” Simon laughs.

“Simon.”

“Yeah sorry, you’re special to me too Raphael, I mean-”

“What will you be ordering?” A serve interrupts Simon.

“Uhh-”

“May I?” Raphael asks Simon, who’s got no clue what he’s on about.

“Sure!”

“So we’ll be having-”

\-------

“Didn’t think you were gonna order for me.” Simon pouts.

“Please, just let me be a good boyfriend for one evening.”

“Wow, we’re already boyfriends huh.”

“I’d like to be.”

“Yeah, me too.” Simon smiles, making Raphael almost choke on his tongue.

“Ok, can I ask, what do you even like about me? Also the sudden date.”

“Well, I like the fact that you’re funny, you’re a talented musician, you’re strong-headed, determined, you get things done and you are handsome.” Simon stares blank-eyed at the response, not sure of what to say.

“Raphael-”

“And the date was because Magnus kicked me out until I took you on a date.”

“See that sounds like Magnus.”

“What about me then?”

“Well, you’re good looking, you’re smart, you’ve got the whole mysterious vibe, you’re talented and you’ve got a whole lot of people that look up to you.”

“Wow, mysterious vibe huh.”

“Yeah, it’s like one minute I think you’re going to like kiss me and then you actually try and stab me-” Simon stopped at Raphael’s look of sheer confusion and then backtracked.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I think men who could stab me are super sexy.”

“Simon sometimes I’m really worried about you.”

“Sorry, it’s just that-”

“Gentlemen, your order.” The serve says as they place two bowls of red liquid in front of the two men.

“Thank you.”

“Thanks.”

\-------

“Never expected to be drinking blood with a spoon,” Simon says as he takes a sip of blood.

“It’s good blood,” Raphael replies. Silence falls between the two men as they eat, Simon looking over the balcony view at nighttime New York.

“I never thought that I would see the night as this beautiful.”

  
  


“Me neither.”

“I don’t know what it is, it’s just,” Simon trailed off.

“It’s the lights,” Raphael replied, Simon, turning his head to look at the older vampire, “the reds and yellows and blues. They’re not natural, not real- mundanes made them so they could see through the dark and keep dawn with them. It’s admirable- yet we vampires try to keep the dark in, light kills us, we both seek and hate what can destroy us. It’s why I like you so much Simon- you go against the natural order, you’re proof that worlds can collide.”

“Wow, Raphael I’m-”

“I’ve done what you do- I’ve blathered on-”

“No Raphael that was- you feel that way about me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” And with that, Simon leaned over the table and kissed Raphael, the smell of cologne and engine oil mixing, of worlds, colliding. Raphael’s hand places itself on Simon’s cheek, trying to cling to his warmth. Simon gently breaks them apart.

“That was-” Raphael starts.

“Yeah.” Simon finishes, placing himself back on his chair, stary look in his eye.

“We’ve uh, caused a scene,” Raphael gestures to the other vampires staring.

“Oops.”

\-------

“When I was born, I couldn’t dream of a city like this.”

“Must have been weird for you.”

“I adjusted.”

“Still though, couldn’t have been easy.”

“You adjusted as well though.”

“Meh.”

“Listen I just want to say that, if we’re going to do this-” Raphael places his hand on Simon’s.

“There won’t a lot of sex.”

“Oh, not what I was expecting but yeah, that’s cool.”

“I mean I can, but I’m not really-”

“Listen I get it, trust me it’s not a do or die things for me anyway, I was more scared than us just dating would be a secret.”

“Why?”

“Cause we’re two guys?”

“Simon do you think that-”

“Yeah ok, that was stupid.” Raphael laughs.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

“Your’s or mine.”

“I’d like to show you my place since you’ll be there a lot.”

“Overconfident.”

“Trust me, it’s not overconfidence.”

“Whatever you say, Raphael.” Simon places a kiss on the other man’s cheek as they leave, Raphael content that he’s finally gotten his man.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY B-DAY! I know you wanted this so I hope you enjoy! I just want you to know that having the privilege of being your friend for the past few months had made me a better person, and I'm so glad to have met you. You make the world a better place by just being in it- I hope that we continue to be friends and that you're happy over the next years- love you!


End file.
